Beginning's End
by katlizhan
Summary: There is only one way to escape the eternal darkness gifted by Solon; one that will change both Byleth and Sothis forever. But not in the way they first thought. In other words, what if Rhea's plan was successful?
1. As One

**Chapter One**

**_As One_**

Darkness surrounded her. An endless, depthless void of nothingness; no sound, no air. Only herself. Perhaps she was dreaming, or maybe... No, she was not dreaming. Scouring her memory, she searched for the answer to the only question on her mind: _How did I get here?_ It came to her, piece by piece in no particular order, a jumble of images and voices. In her mind she laid the memories out, fitting them together like an intricate jigsaw, until at last she could see the full picture- the series of events that had lead to oblivion. A mission with the Blue Lions. The girl who killed her father. The betrayal at the hands of Solon, and the blinding surge of purple darkness that followed. _Begone with you... Fell Star_, he had said. She did not know what that meant.

A voice spoke to her, echoing through the darkness. "_You are a fool! You knew it to be a trap, and yet you ran straight into it anyway!"_ Sothis sighed, resting her elbow on the arm of her stone throne, cupping her chin in her palm. A dim light surrounded her, casting long shadows across her round face.

Byleth crossed her legs to sit, though it was not much like sitting at all. Not without a floor. "They killed my father," she reminded her.

The pointy-eared girl frowned, folding one bare leg over the other. _"And now they have killed you," _she said._ "No, worse... I too am now trapped in this void, cursed to wander in eternal darkness for all of time."_ She cast her gaze to the side and sighed, eyes thoughtful. "_What is done is done, I suppose. This world is not like the one from which you came. It would take the power of a God to return you to your little ones."_

_"_Is that not what you are?" asked Byleth. _And what I am?_ she wanted to add. What else could explain the oddness of her life? Explain the girl who manifested before her?

Sothis chuckled, the sound gentle as a summer breeze. "_I read your thoughts as if they were my own- you need not speak them."_ She flicked her eyes back, a devious look in them. _"Though, you may humour me all the same. Tell me, Ashen One... just who are you and I?"_

Byleth released a steady breath of air, deep in thought. "My father's diary," she began. The thought of him sent a pang of grief through her heart. Of the crinkle of his eyes when he smiled, the loud boisterous laugh when she would watch in awe as he caught a fish twice her size. The light when it had left his eyes. "In it, he said that as a child I did not laugh nor cry... He suspected Rhea as the reason behind this." All her life, she had struggled to convey her emotions. Once, she believed it to be the result of having no mother, or growing up into a mercenary's life; but now, she knew it was not so. When the archbishop had revealed the name of the goddess to be Sothis, her suspicions had only been confirmed.

_"Indeed. I do not know how, but Rhea allowed me to exist inside of you. Within you lies the power of a goddess. Of me."_ Sothis straightened in her throne, green mane spilling down from the seat.

"A progenitor god," Byleth whispered. The Goddess of Fódlan, The Beginning and Mother of all life flowed through her veins. A heavy burden, indeed. "What must we do?"

Sothis stood from her throne and hovered mid-air- seemingly skilled at it. Where Sothis floated with grace, Byleth did so clumsily. _"The time for you and I to join as one has come. But know this; once we do so, you and I will no longer have the power to converse as we do now."_ The frown returned to her face, different now. It was sorrowful, a grief for what was yet to come. _"Do you accept?" _The question rang through the airless void.

"I do," said Byleth, "but know that I do so with regret."

Sothis smiled, and Byleth was sure a jeweled tear clung to the corner of the child's eye. _"I know, little one."_ Golden light burst from around her, specks of starlight twisting and dancing in the void. It reached out its fingers of gold, welcoming Byleth into its embrace. The light curled around her arms, wrapping her in astral ribbons. Her hair billowed about her face, bright and glowing. Sothis floated closer, hand outstretched as the light had stretched its own. Byleth found herself mirroring the gesture. By now she was squinting, the light blinding. Burning. As Sothis approached- now mere inches from her face- and as her child's body began to fade into stardust, the tear fell from her cheek. _"Goodbye, friend,"_ she whispered.

And then she was gone.

Byleth felt the power surging through her veins, the Sword of the Creator pulsing orange in her grasp. She had not remembered holding it. Her still heart burned in her chest, a wildfire spreading into her blood as if Sothis herself had sparked the flames. Somehow her arms knew what must be done. She raised her blade of yellowed bone and slashed through the emptiness, tearing the veil between darkness and light. The fabric between worlds. Byleth stepped through, but had not expected to emerge fifteen feet from the ground. She gasped as she plummeted down, falling flat onto her face. It almost made her laugh.

"This cannot be..." said a voice from above her. _Solon_. At last, he could pay for his crimes. In blood. The old man tried to flee, the white veins bulging from his too-large head, but he was too slow. Byleth jolted to her feet and sank her sword between his ribs. She watched the embers of life leave his black eyes- the way she had watched the light leave her father's. Solon gurgled blood as she withdrew the blade. He slumped over with a final sigh of breath, defeated. _You are avenged, father... _she thought, looking skyward.

"Professor?" Dimitri's voice came from behind her. Byleth spun to face him, a smile on her face. He did not return the gesture. "Is that you, Professor? You look... different." His golden hair blew in strings across his forehead. Around him, her other students took hesitant steps back.

Byleth darted her eyes between the dozen unblinking ones, all staring in confused horror. "Of course it's me, I-" She gasped. Her voice was not her own

Dimitri raised his lance to her throat, the steel biting her flesh. A scowl twisted his face. "Who are you? What have you done with the professor?" His voice was sharp as the tip of his blade.

Afraid, she brought her shaking hands to her face. They were not hers. The Sword of the Creator fell from her grip. _No, this is all wrong..._ She stumbled backward, falling to the dirt. Mud splashed over her bloodied clothes; clothes she had not been wearing before. A silken dress once of pristine white spilled down her legs like a fabric waterfall, splattered with patches of deep red and brown. Her feet were bare, and her ankle was encircled with gold, thin and ornate. And her _hair_... It was too long, too light, pooling about her belted waist. Panic shook her like trees in a storm, mind spiralling into fear. _Sothis...?_ she echoed through the chambers of her mind. _Sothis, what's happened to me?_

The goddess did not respond.

* * *

**_A/N~ Am I crazy starting this whilst writing two other 3H stories? Yes, yes I am. Anyways, this is just the introduction to a 'what if?' fic of what would have happened if Rhea's plan was a success._**

**_This first chapter was just to test the waters a little- the next one will be a lot longer._****_Won't say much else because spoilers!! I'm also going to be drawing a cover picture soon to spruce it up a bit haha. Hopefully in time for Ch2._**

**_Thanks for reading_****_!_**


	2. Find Her

_**Warning:** _**Spoilers for Rhea**

**Chapter Two**

**_Find Her_**

Archbishop Rhea sat alone in her solar, watching the flames from the candles slowly die out. Two had already extinguished in the iron chandelier above her, but she did not care to relight them. She was waiting. For how long she had waited, she had forgotten. Centuries, in truth, for what was but a dream. A miracle, some would call it. Yet even after all this time, she still believed it possible. Still believed her truest desire could become reality, when the moment was right. _Mother will return to me, the child just needs time..._

"Rhea?" a man's voice called from the entrance, too loud in the otherwise silence. "Is everything alright?"

She ignored his trivial question. "Sit with me, brother," said Rhea, still observing the melted wax seeping into the grooves of the oaken table. Another one out. Seteth slammed the door shut and strode toward her, a frown plaguing his features. She knew the reason he wore it.

"Do not call me that. Not here, not ever," Seteth all but growled, taking the seat to her right. His eyes wandered to the hearth, the flames of it long since snuffed out. _Like the candles,_ she thought, _and Mother, and my kin. One by one, they all left me_. Yet here she still was. Alive. _One day I too shall join them. _Perhaps it would not be so bad to leave this life behind... but her business on this earth was unfinished.

"Has she returned?" Rhea looked to her brother, idly tracing the rim of her untouched goblet with her finger. For a moment confusion clouded him, and she watched as his mind put the pieces together.

"No, the professor has not. Nor have her students. I imagine it will not be long until they do." Seteth straightened in his seat, cracking the stiffness from his neck. He looked tired- as tired as she felt. "Why do you sit in the cold?"

Rhea followed his gaze to the hearth, noting the tiny ember still ablaze amongst the ashes. A single star in a sky of grey. _One is all that is needed to guide the way. To ignite the flame._ She must prevail as it had, for Mother's sake. "There is no warmth left in this world. Not anymore. All that remains is bitter cold." She lifted the bronze goblet to her lips, hoping the thick wine would help soothe her. Instead, it left her with a lingering sourness. She set it aside with a scowl.

"I miss Mother, too," he said at once, sighing. His answer surprised her; Seteth had always been secretive of their past, not even speaking of it with her in moments alone. It was for their own safety that they had concealed their true identities- for Flayn's sake, most of all. There were wicked men hidden beneath the earth who sought to end what their ancestors began. Seteth continued. "But she is gone, Rhea. We live in her memory- as her last remaining offspring. She lives within us, but not with us. You must accept this." His hand moved to cover her own, but she snatched it away.

The dragon within her thrashed inside its cage, her hands clenching into fists. "You are wrong," she hissed through gritted fangs. How dare he speak such blasphemy. _He never loved her as I did,_ she reminded herself. Still, his words riled her. "Mother will return, _Cichol_. She is out there as we speak. She just needs _time-"_

The doors to the solar burst open. "Lady Rhea!" Cyril fell to his knees, panting. Seteth shot to his feet like a coiled spring set loose. "The knights, Lady Rhea. They're back."

"Where?" Her voice rang in the air.

Cyril stood, wiping the sweat from his brow. The poor boy must have ran the whole three flights. "At the gates, Lady Rhea. Probably further in now, though." His grey furs were soaked through, making him look much like a drenched rodent. The thick boots he wore squelched as he moved.

"Professor Byleth is with them?" asked Rhea. She knew it odd to ask only of her wellbeing, but her patience had worn thin. No harm could come of that child, not now. Not when she was so close.

His hesitance numbed her with dread. "I- I dunno, Lady Rhea. I didn't see."

Rhea took a deep breath, taming the dragon threatening its freedom._ I control you, _she told it. _There is not yet cause for alarm._ "Thank you, Cyril. You may retire to your room." She rose to her feet, using her palms to flatten the creases in her crisp white gown. "Wait. I have one final request for tonight: send the professor to my audience chamber at once."

Cyril nodded, chest still heaving, then left without another word. That boy had always been good to her; too good, perhaps. Ever since she had saved him from the life of a war orphan, he had grown to see her as a son would his mother. Rhea, however, saw him as no more than a serving boy, and with good reason. Humans lived short lives- getting attached was unwise. She had learned that lesson the hard way many a time. "Come, Seteth. I want you with me."

"Very well, Archbishop." They shared a knowing look; one that was both amused by the roles they had taken, and sorrowful for the need of them. As Rhea left, she noted there were seven candles still aflame. _One for each of us who remain. _

Seteth guided her down the spiralling stairs, their footsteps echoing off the stone. The wind howled in response, like some beast luring them down the spiral and into its jaws. The howl quietened into a long, low cry as they neared the second floor- a warning, Rhea decided, of something amiss. Fire's warmth caressed her weary face as they passed each torch fixed into alcoves in the walls, the warmth replaced by icy cold until the next torch welcomed her with its own.

The audience chamber was colder and dimmer than her solar had been, but it made no difference to her. Nevertheless, she commanded the lighting of the braziers, if only to ease Seteth's shivering. Rhea climbed the dais and took her seat on her throne of gold, soft moonlight spilling in through the stained-glass window behind her. Her brother took his place at her side, hands folded neatly at his front. His hair shone under the light of the moon, cresting his head in a halo of pale green. _How apt_, she mused, folding her own hands into her lap. The chamber was silent as they waited, save for the crackle of the braziers. Orange firelight twirled and danced along the stone beams, and shadows shrouded the corners where the light was forbidden. They prowled closer, toying with the light like a cat would a mouse, retreating when the mouse would retaliate with whips of its orange tail.

When the knock sounded on the heavy wood-and-iron doors, Rhea almost sighed in relief. Her back was beginning to ache from the hardness of her throne. If Seteth was in equal discomfort, he did not show it. "Enter," she said clearly. The doors groaned open like a yawning giant, pushed by two knights in matching pristine white armour. They marched in, taking their post at the far wall beside the two knights already stationed. From beyond them entered Cyril, alongside a boy with hair the colour of spun-gold. The heir to the Kingdom's throne.

"I'm sorry, Lady Rhea," said Cyril. "Professor Byleth wasn't with 'em." His voice was breathless.

Rhea forced a small smile. "Thank you, Cyril." Her eyes narrowed at the heir of Blaiddyd's approach, focusing her attention on the sword held flat in his palms. The Sword of the Creator.

"Archbishop." Dimitri bowed low. He was as soaked as Cyril, his dripping hair plastered to his temples, and his boots up to his knees were slathered in thick mud. Rhea did not miss the guilt that flashed across his boyish face. _Or perhaps it was fear._

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, voice frosted. Seteth shifted beside her.

Dimitri laid the Hero's Relic on the fourth step up from his feet, the tip of it dark with flaking blood. He gulped before he spoke. "Forgive me. I could not stop her."

Her blood burned with the fire of the dragon, her handle on it loosening. _She cannot be dead. She cannot, she cannot, she cannot..._ "Where is Professor Byleth, child?"

"I... She..."

Seteth inhaled sharply. "Speak, prince. Or did whatever befell the professor take your tongue as well?"

Dimitri regarded them a moment, a firmness in his expression. The firmness of a king-to-be. "Please, allow me to explain."

And explain he did.

He told them of Kronya's death, of Solon and the professor's disappearance into a fog of darkness. Of her reappearance, and her... _changing_. "With the Sword of the Creator she tore through the sky itself. I could not believe my eyes... And then as we neared her, I noticed some... differences, so to speak."

Rhea held her breath, head swimming. "Differences?" She kept her tone calculated, indifferent; but her fingers betrayed her, gripping the arms of her throne until her knuckles turned white.

"Yes. Her clothes, her hair- why, it was far longer and brighter than it had been mere moments before. And then there was the matter of her..." He paused, averting his gaze. "Well, her _ears_, Archbishop."

Her fear turned to hope, to overwhelming joy and to serenity all at once. Then she descended into wild panic. _But she__ did not return... Mother is here and yet she is not **here**._ Rhea cleared her throat and swallowed, dousing the fire within. But the flame of the dragon could never be truly quenched. "Her ears, you say?" Rhea glanced to her right, quirking a brow at Seteth. "How so?"

"It may sound odd, Your Grace, but they were... _pointed_." Dimitri laughed nervously, as if he could not believe the words he had spoken. They were all the confirmation she needed.

Seteth almost choked, coughing violently into his fist. He excused himself and made for the room nestled beyond the wall rightmost to her in a flurry of navy and black. Rhea flicked her eyes to Cyril, who had lingered near a stone beam. "See that my advisor has water."

"Yes, Lady Rhea." Cyril bowed low and scampered away.

Dimitri observed in silence. At the thud of doors, he cleared his throat. "Shortly after Solon fell, we were attacked by Demonic Beasts," he explained. "The professor must have slipped away while we were distracted."

Rhea felt as if his words were a vice around her heart, tightening until it burst. "You allowed her to escape? Foolish boy." She could no longer hide the venom in her tone.

"In the absence of Professor Byleth I had a duty to protect my house. I had no choice but to aid my classmates in defeating the beasts," Dimitri defended himself. "It was I who gave the order to return, the risk of another attack too great. But know that we searched high and low before that order was made." He paused, giving way for intervention. Rhea stayed silent. "She was frightened, Archbishop. In the dark she could not have gotten far... I'm certain she will return of her own accord."

"And if she does not?"

"Then I will head back out at dawn's first light. I-"

Rhea stood, blood scorching. _"No!"_ Her façade shattered, the dragon free from its iron prison. From the benevolent leader she reverted back into unhinged madness. Into Seiros. "I lost her once before, I _cannot_ lose her again! _Will not!_ Do you understand, boy?" Her voice shook with fury, fingernails digging into her palms.

Dimitri blinked at her, mouth agape. "Once before? What do you-"

"Silence," she hissed. She descended the dais in a swish of silk and retrieved the Sword of the Creator from the step. The bones of her mother. "I am here, Mother," she whispered to it, stroking her fingers along its rough edges, nails scraping off the dried blood. "Come home to me." In the next moment, she aimed the blade for the prince's throat. Her knights took tentative steps from their posts, but backed down once they saw the ferocity in her gaze. Dimitri gaped at her as if she were a stranger. A monster. _Wise boy,_ she mused. _You are right to fear me_. "You took her from me. If she had not gone with you on that cursed mission, she would still be here. And then you dared to return without her. You will face my wrath."

"Please, Lady-" Dimitri tried to plead, silenced by the blade pressing against his throat. One more word, one movement, and the red river would break from the dam.

"Guards!" she demanded. Her men stood to attention, albeit hesitantly.

"Rhea, what is this madness?" Seteth strode back into the chamber, Cyril on his tail. The boy's amber eyes widened when they met hers.

She ignored him, addressing the knights. "Take this fool of a boy. I do not care where." Two knights exchanged wary glances, but submitted. They clanked over and took the protesting boy by the arms, dragging him back. Seteth reached for her arm, recoiling away when she turned the blade on him. Her laugh was empty. "You cannot stop me."

A wave of emotions washed over his face all at once; betrayal and shock and fear. "Rhea, I beg of you. You _cannot_ hold the heir of Faerghus prisoner! Stop this at once!"

Rhea lowered the sword, knowing he was right. _Damn him_. Holding a royal heir as prisoner would only spark war. "Release the boy," she commanded. She forced herself to look at him. "You are unharmed?"

"Y-yes, Archbishop."

"Good." She slipped back into composure, as if she had never fallen into madness at all. "You have my apologies, Prince Dimitri. What occurred here was a misunderstanding. It will not happen again. Understood?" He nodded. "Very well. Now, I would like to be alone with my advisor." They did not move. "_I said leave us!"_ she roared. They scurried from the room; first the knights, then Cyril. Dimitri was the last to leave, and he fixed Rhea with a cold stare as the mouth of the giant was closed to swallow him.

Once the echo of the closing doors ceased, Rhea released the anguished scream she had held inside. It was primal and enraged, almost inhuman- but she was not human. _I am a Nabatean, a daughter of the Goddess, and this human shell is my prison._ Seteth seized her by her sword arm whilst she was vulnerable, wrenching the Sword of the Creator free from her grasp. "Unhand me at once!" she screeched, baring her fangs at him. _"Give her back to me!"_

"Rhea, you must control yourself." Seteth stared at her with wide eyes, keeping a safe distance away. Was he truly so frightened of her? "Rhea, _listen to me!"_ It was then that she felt the thing that he feared- the burning, pure energy bubbling up her throat. The claws that had ripped out from her small human fingers. "You will hurt yourself," he said, voice cracked with concern.

"I..." Rhea stumbled on her feet, retracting her claws. Pain shot through her hands, and blood dripped onto the coloured marble floor, warm and red. "Brother, I... I did not mean..." she whimpered.

"Shhh..." Seteth discarded the blade to the floor with a clang and pulled her into his embrace, enveloping her within his strong arms. The lingering scent of fish clung to his clothes, masked behind his earthy perfume and a smell that Rhea could only describe as home. It calmed her at once.

"I would not harm you," she murmured into his chest. "I would not._"_

"It is fine now, I have you." He brushed his fingers through her hair and hummed a song from their childhood, swaying them both gently from side to side. "Do you remember how I would hold you like this when we were young?" he whispered into her hair. She hummed in response. "You have always held a fire within you. A passion, too. How often you would scrap with our brothers. When they tired of you, you would always come to me."

"You were far gentler than they were," she said, craning her neck to look up at him. "With you I could let down my guard. Of course, embraces such as this never came without a reprimand of my behaviour." A smirk curved his thin lips, and she found herself mirroring it.

"Quite right. What was it that Mother would always call us?"

"The Sky and the Earth. 'For you are vast of heart and free, my Sky, and as certain to shift as night and day'," she quoted, hearing her mother's voice instead of her own. "'And you are the ground that keeps us afoot, my Earth- the rock that binds us together. Never do both the Sky and Earth meet, so never shall end your bickering. Alas, I am feeling rather sleepy, so please do be quiet!'" she finished with a laugh.

His eyes crinkled at the edges. "Ah, yes. I recall that last part quite fondly. I am impressed that you remembered it all."

Rhea pulled away. "I remember every day with her, and how few those days were." _And how you left us_, she neglected to add. "I remember feeling envious of you, for being the Earth."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You were alike Mother in that way. She too is the Earth. The mother of life."

Seteth chuckled. "Well, I am no mother."

"No, that you are not. You are a father, of a delightful young woman." Rhea removed the headdress from her head, its weight growing too much to bear. She brushed past Seteth and made for the advisor's room. The click of his heels confirmed that he had followed.

"That she is. Without her I would be lost. She is my ground."

"The ground to the ground," Rhea mused as she placed the headdress atop her office desk and sank into her seat. She cast a ball of light and threw it spinning into the air; she had never been fond of darkness, nor what lurked within it. The light thrummed quietly. Seteth sat opposite, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Rhea, I have something to ask of you." He paused, considering his words. "The embrace never comes without reprimand, as you say."

She sighed lightly. Their peace never did last for long. "What troubles you, brother?"

"The professor," he said simply. It was the subject Rhea had expected him to bring up, yet it sent a jolt through her all the same. "How the boy described her appearance. It is true?"

"I do not know, I haven't seen her." Rhea deflected, fearing how much Seteth would have her disclose. He could be very persistent, and she was not sure she was ready to reveal all of her secrets.

Seteth leaned forward, resting his chin between thumb and forefinger. "True enough. You seemed to believe him, however. In fact, I would go as far as to say that you _hoped_ he'd say what he did."

"And what if I did?"

He regarded her a moment, the permanent crease between his brow deeper than usual. "What did you do to the child, Rhea? What is the meaning of how that one looks? Is it to do with Mother?"

Rhea ground her teeth. "You will see in time."

His hand fell to his knee. "I read Jeralt's diary. I happened upon it in his room. I know that he suspected you, but of what I had no idea. Tell me, sister- what did you do to that family?"

"I inserted Mother's Crest into the child," she admitted firmly. His barrage of questions were beginning to irk her. "I saved her."

"You violated her."

"As was her mother's dying wish." Rhea averted her gaze, focusing on the whistling of wind outside, the violent drumming of rain beating against the window. "My daughter's dying wish," she finished carefully, allowing herself a glance in Seteth's direction. The disbelief in his eyes was palpable.

For a while he said nothing. His hands went to his face, dropping an instant later. "Your daughter? I did not know..."

"Yes, that was my intention."

Seteth studied her with a gaze that would pierce through most, his eyes twinkling in the light. "It seems I am forever in the dark. Tell me, Rhea, what else do you hide? How many more have you... _experimented _with?"

Rhea locked his eyes with her own, unmoving. "I hide them so that you need not carry their burden. I have protected our legacy- Mother's legacy- as best I can. Protected Flayn. You do not need to understand, or even condone my actions. Only live."

His shoulders slumped with a sigh, his surrender clear. "Another deflection, but I tire of arguing. Alas, I am afraid to even consider the truth of you. All I do ask, dear sister, is for you to tell me one thing; what was her name?"

"Alaya." The name felt odd on her tongue, awakening a feeling she had locked away long ago, as if the name were the key to her soul. The rest followed before she could stop herself. "She was not mine by birth. In fact, she was I in all but name. A replica, if you will, conjured with the darkest of magics."

"I have heard of such dark rituals," Seteth interjected with a nod. "But to think that my own sister...?" he trailed off.

Rhea continued. "It was a necessary means. There were many replicas that I created over the centuries, all with the aim to resurrect Mother. Most died or did not live at all. Alaya was the sole survivor. As a result, I grew protective. I kept her hidden, dyed her hair with ashes of saffron to hide our connection and allowed her strict visits to the cathedral, believing it would awaken the power within her. Awaken Mother. Instead, she met Jeralt.

"When she fell in love with the late captain, I thought nothing of it. The idea their love could bloom a child did not occur to me, nor the consequences of that child. I believed that, like me, she could not bear children of her own. That was until I realised the Crest that Jeralt himself bore. My Crest."

"The Crest of Seiros," Seteth mumbled.

"Indeed. Somehow, the union of the two Crests allowed Byleth to exist. Alaya begged that I save her stillborn child, and so I did. Byleth was a factor I did not anticipate, yet she became my blessing. Our salvation. Do you see?" Rhea took a breath, the memories brimming tears in her eyes. She did not allow them to fall.

Seteth's lips were pursed, a deep crease between his brows. "I see, and yet I wonder; why were you so intent on reviving Mother? Our past is behind us, as painful as it was for us to endure. Fate does not like to be meddled with, Rhea."

Rhea slammed her fist on the desk. _"You were not there!"_ she yelled, chest heaving in grievous fury. "You were not there," she repeated, softer.

"What are you-"

"The night our siblings were butchered like animals in their beds, their limbs harvested for weapons." Her voice shook with emotion. "Whilst you were pretending to be one with the human filth that plague this land, I watched as our home was destroyed. Everything we ever loved, taken in a single night. You were not there, Cichol. You do not know what it is to watch as your kin perish before your eyes, to hear their strangled cries. Their pleas for mercy- for Mother. I was left alive to avenge them. To keep the peace in Mother's place until she returned to us." _The vermin of this world do not deserve peace_, she thought bitterly. But her mother had loved them the same as she loved her own, and so Rhea had protected them as best she could. _For you... all I do is for you_, she thought, in the hope that somehow her words would reach her mother, wherever she may be.

"I am sorry, Rhea. I-" Seteth stumbled over his words, grasping for a response. "Every day I have regretted not being there for you. All of you. Perhaps if I were there, I could have-"

"It matters not." Rhea stood and walked to the window, holding back the sob that threatened to overcome her. Her reflection greeted her, pale green eyes glistening against the blackness of night beyond. Without the grandeur of her headdress she looked small and lost, a child afraid in a world without her mother. A tear fell, its warmth strange on her cheek. "My wait is at an end," she mumbled to herself. At long last, her goal had succeeded. Her family could be whole again, as few as they were.

Seteth's reflection joined her own, blurred by the streaks of rain. His hand lifted to rest upon her shoulder. "It seems surreal, does it not? To know that Mother is close by. Alive."

"I must find her, before the snakes slither back out from their nests." Rhea turned, and Seteth brushed the wetness from her cheek with the ball of his thumb. He smiled faintly.

"I will go. You must stay here in case she returns. Just say the word."

Rhea took his pale cheek in her hand, the softness of his beard tickling her palm. She ran a finger up the line of his jaw, tucking a strand of forest-green hair behind his pointed ear. "No. I will send Catherine. The boy, if I must. For you, brother, there is another matter I would have you see to."

His head tilted. "What would you have me do?"

She faced the window once more, focusing on the raindrops sliding down the glass, the low thrum of her magic. "You recall how I told you our kin were slain?"

"I do, and sadly so. What of it?"

"I was not the only survivor of that night."

* * *

**_A/N~ Seasons greetings, fellow readers! Sooo this turned into the Rhea and Seteth backstory show but uh..._** **_I hope you enjoyed it lol_**

**_Anyways, as Christmas is a time for thanks, I have gratitude (as Petra would say), for many people- so, without further ado_****_!_** **_Thank_****_ you firstly to the wonderful people who took the time to review Chapter 1_****_: _****Rileyty; Will; iHateFridays; Warlord; Dragonboy51; Summer _and _Guest.** **_And_****_ thank you to everyone else who followed and read this story, I was not expecting it to get this much attention!_** **_Lastly, thank you to my friend Dave who always gives me the motivation and encouragement I need to write. _**

**FOR ANYONE INTERESTED:**

**If you would like to keep updated on the progress of each chapter, I keep track of the word count on my profile. As a heads up, from Ch3 onwards I will be drawing concept sketches to go alongside this story on Instagram. I'll disclose the details when that comes around. See you next time!**


	3. In Time's Flow

**_Disclaimer: _"Song of the Nabateans" is property of Intelligent Systems/Nintendo. I do not claim to own these lyrics.**

**Chapter Three**

**_In Time's Flow_**

Time opened up to her. Every event that had ever taken place, and every event yet to come to pass. Byleth looked into the vortex of time; an eternal expanse of swirling stardust, fractured images and voices and, at the furthest depths of it- darkness. She could visit any place she liked, any _time_ she liked; yet she could go nowhere, for she knew not how. Instead, she drifted deeper, deeper, until she was lost in the history and future of existence. Laughter filled her ears, the clashing of steel against steel throughout centuries of war, the pained wails of childbearing mothers and the final breaths of those who had died. Those yet to die. It was overwhelming, driving her almost to insanity.

Byleth spun, pale green hair flowing about her, and focused. On what she was not certain, but the cacophony of sound soon lulled to a low, calm thrum. Some part of time reached out for her, no more than a flicker in the corner of her eye. She fixed it with her gaze until all else she could see and hear was filtered out. An invisible current swept her torward the light, and she had no choice but to submit to its course. It seemed to forever shift further away, like trying to follow the moon and it growing no larger, no closer; but the constant swell of the current rushing around her assured she was moving. A child's voice came from beyond the fragment of time as she neared, shrill and gleeful. _"Mother!"_ it cried. _"Mother! Mother!" _Other voices joined the first, calling out in unison. _Do they call for me?_ she wondered. _Am I Mother?_ Her heart soared- a feeling new to her- and she knew the answer to be _yes_.

"I'm coming," Byleth heard herself reply. The light pulsed in response to her voice, urging her closer, _begging _her to reach out and grasp it. _I'm home... _A flash of white blinded her as her outstretched fingers made contact, and her flesh began to burn so painfully it was like to sear her to the bone. Then all felt numb.

A heartbeat later colour returned to her; the vibrant greens of the vast valleys stretched along the horizon, the muted browns and greys of the mountain looming around her. Between the cracks of the paving slabs grew wildflowers, speckled like tiny drops of paint. Byleth was stood at the heart of a settlement- one she was sure she had visited, but did not recognise. Something tugged at her hand.

"Mother! Will you play with me now?" said a little girl with hair the colour of summer leaves, looking up at her with bright green eyes.

Byleth smiled warmly, feeling an odd attachment to the girl. "Hello, little one. What-"

"Come now, Rhea. Leave Mother be," interjected a man loitering beneath the canopy of a great willow tree, green hair cascading past his shoulders. His face was hard. "You know that she needs to rest."

"But _Theos..._!"

"I won't hear it," Theos snapped. "We've told you before- Mother needs to restore her power." He brushed through the long-hanging leaves, took Rhea by the arm and dragged her back. He offered Byleth an apologetic look.

Rhea burst into tears. "Let me _go! _I want to play with Mother! _I_ _hate you!" _she screamed, clawing at him as she tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Let her go, Timotheos," said Byleth, voice stern. "There will be plenty of time for me to rest." Theos reluctantly released his sister with a huff and, without another word, strode off in the opposite direction. _I must check on him later, _she decided. Rhea ran into her mother's embrace. "There, there," she cooed, untangling the knots from Rhea's deep green hair. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Mother," Rhea mumbled into her waist.

"Good. Now then, which game shall we play?"

Rhea sniffed, peering up at her mother. Her wide eyes were wet with unfallen tears. "Can we make flower chains?"

Byleth laughed gently. "Of course. Shall we fetch your sisters? Then we can all make flower chains together." She tried to brush away her child's tears with her thumb, but Rhea pulled away.

"No! I want you to make them with _me, _not my sisters!" She pouted, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist. Rhea took Byleth's hand in her own and dragged her over to a patch of evergreen grass beneath the willow, and commanded her to sit. Byleth sat cross-legged, a gentle breeze blowing through her loose hair. In the treetops above she could hear the twitter of birds in their nests and the sigh of wind, as nature's curtain of overhanging leaves shaded her from the midday sun.

Whilst Rhea gathered a colourful array of wildflowers, Byleth watched idly as she gathered her thoughts. Somehow, Rhea being her daughter had not seemed odd to her until now. In fact, it felt almost _natural. __And how did I know there were others? Noa, Chevalier... _These names were new to her, yet she felt as if she had known them all her life. She peered through the gaps of the leaves, realising they were alone. "Where are your sisters?" she asked, voice concerned. Something felt off.

"Don't you remember, Mother? They're making sure your bed is cosy for your big nap. They'll be back before bedtime," Rhea said matter-of-factly. She skipped back over, humming a dandy tune, and dropped her pile of flowers at her mother's feet. She sunk onto the bed of grass and crossed her legs, a smile on her rounded face. Her humming came to an end. "They all say I'm too young to understand, because I wasn't born when the big war happened." Rhea scooped the flowers into her palms and shared them into equal halves, handing one pile to Byleth. "I wish I had been, then I could've fought off the humans and you wouldn't have to go to sleep. Cichol calls me stupid for thinking I could fight in a war, but I could. _He's _the stupid one."

Byleth chuckled. "Phooey. You would be a formidable foe," she affirmed. "When you are older, that is." She took two flowers, one white and one yellow, and began to construct her flower chain. "Alas, I rather hope you will not have to witness the horrors of war, little one. War is a game that men like to play, and not one I wish our kind to partake in."

Rhea screwed up her face in concentration, knotting the stems of her flowers together. "Do you think the humans will come back, Mother?"

"It is possible," Byleth admitted. "But you need not fret, my Sky. They do not possess the resources for another war, nor the men. I made sure of that- with great expense to myself. A necessary price for the safety of you and your kin, and one I would pay again."

The girl pondered that a while, her chain-making on temporary pause. "Well... if they do come back, I'll protect you, Mother. I'll kill all the filthy humans, and then we can all live happily here together. No one will ever tear us apart, you'll see." Rhea joined the two ends of her chain and held it up proudly, eyes sparkling. And just like that, the subject of war was no more than a distant memory. "Ta-da! This is for you!"

Byleth finished her own. It was less skillful than Rhea's, but sturdy enough; as sturdy as a chain of small flowers could be. "Then mine is for you."

Rhea clapped excitedly, almost bursting as they exchanged chains. She adorned her gift at once, raising her arm to view the creation in full. Byleth slipped hers onto her own wrist. "Oh, it's perfect, Mother!" Rhea breathed in awe, face the picture of merriment.

"As is mine. You are far more skilled than I."

"You just need more practice." Rhea shifted, eyes grazing the earth. "We can make some more, for my sisters. There's still some flowers left." She paused to itch her nose. "Ernest might like one too, but only if we make it out of weeds like dandelions. He's weird. Flowers are much prettier." With that, Byleth could agree. Rhea gasped and went onto her knees, crawling over to the willow's trunk. She plucked a flower from its bed. "Look, Mother! A lily!"

Byleth squinted, beckoning her over. "Oh? Bring it here, I'd like to see." Rhea did as instructed and shuffled upright on her knees, cradling the lily to her chest as if it were a babe. Byleth lifted her child onto her knee, moving her silken hair to rest over a dainty shoulder. She tutted. "Look at your lovely new dress, it's covered in grass stains."

Rhea wiped the skirt of her aqua dress in vain, then looked up with innocent eyes. "Sorry, Mother. But look!" She held out the lily like a trophy, and Byleth could not help but smile. It was white as fresh fallen snow and larger than her child-sized palms, and its filaments were as green as their hair. Byleth took it with gentle fingers.

"It's beautiful, little one. Delicate as a cloud in the sky, so you must take care of it. Here, turn your head." Byleth moved the hair from over Rhea's pointed ear and secured the stem behind it. "There," she said with a smile, adjusting the flower so it would not fall.

Rhea almost flew from her mother's knee in excitement, jumping to her feet at once. "Oh, I love it, I love it! I will wear it every day until the day I should die, and then I shall wear it in my tomb!" She spun circles, a blur of green hair and blue silk.

"Careful, you'll fall over," Byleth warned. Rhea's spinning soon came to a wobbling end, and she giggled and shrieked as she collapsed into her mother's arms. "See, I told you so." The progenitor god laughed.

"It did not fall?" Rhea asked, breathless. She brought her fingers to her ear, patting where the lily was still wedged firmly. A relieved sigh escaped her.

Byleth pressed her lips to her child's head. "By some luck it did not, but you did," she said with a raise of her brow. "The lily is a fond favourite of mine. Do you know what it represents?"

"...Beauty?" she offered.

"Yes, you could say so. But they are also a symbol of childhood innocence." The goddess paused. _An innocence I hope you will not lose too soon, my love, _she thought with sadness. "Alas, I am afraid that, as with all living things, the lily will soon succumb to its fate and wilt. Its death began the moment you tore it from its roots... as is the same for man and beast. When a child leaves its mother's womb- torn from the root- the clock begins to tick. Time comes for all, in the end."

Rhea's lips curled into a frown. "But I don't want it to die. I want it to stay as bright and pretty as it is now, so I can remember you when you go to sleep." She leaned forward to rest her head on her mother's shoulder, playing with one of her ribbon-bound braids.

"I know. Death is never easy, but such is the cycle of life."

After some moments of silence, Rhea said, "You're not dying, are you Mother?"

"No. It is not my time." _But that time is close... I can feel it._

"That's good, because I don't want you to die either," she said firmly. "I can ask Noa to keep it alive, she always knows what to do."

"Yes, that she does," Byleth sighed. It was no use explaining death to one so young. _She will come to understand with age. _She shifted her weight to better support Rhea's, pulling her closer. "Are you tired, little one? You grow heavy."

Rhea nodded, yawning. "Sing me the song please, Mother. About time. I like that song."

At first Byleth was uncertain she knew it, the sense of wrongness creeping back into the corners of her mind; but then the words came to her- words she was sure she had never voiced before, and yet, words she felt she had sung a thousand times. Words that were hers, sacred and ancient as Time itself. She closed her eyes. When she sang it was as if her voice came from another, separate yet a part of her, raw and rich in emotion. A longing for something lost. Rhea hummed along.

_"In time's flow see the glow_

_Of flames ever burning bright._

_On the swift river's drift,_

_Broken memories alight."_

Byleth opened her eyes slowly, a calmness in her mind, and moved to lift Rhea into her arms. She froze.

Her child was gone.

"Rhea?" The name caught in her throat. She repeated it, louder and panicked, springing to her feet. Her heart raced as she whipped through the curtain of leaves, eyes darting in every direction, ears straining to hear even the smallest of sounds. Silence.

The sky had turned dark, and the crescent moon above was concealed in a thick blanket of clouds. Stars dotted the blackness, though they were few. _How can this be? _It was midday only moments before. Byleth rushed back to the willow. _Perhaps she is just playing another game... __Yes, that must be so._ Slowly she prowled toward the trunk, silent as a shadow. "Aha!" she cried as she lunged around it, expecting a scream or a squeal in response. Nothing. A lump formed in her throat and, no matter how hard she tried, she could not swallow it down. Her mind was stunned with confusion and she almost fell to the ground to weep, when her eye caught a shape on the earth where they had been sat. _The lily._ Byleth dashed to retrieve it and brought the smooth petals to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. _If she left her flower, then..._

A thunderous sound startled her, booming through the night. Stillness replaced the echoing for long, heavy moments, until there came another. Louder. Closer. She could not move, tethered to the earth in fear like a flower to its roots. All she could do was cling to her child's lily and wait with bated breath. Then, in the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a flicker of orange light. Her eyes widened.

Fire erupted from the furthest end of the settlement, its yellow and orange fingers reaching up, up until they touched the sky. It spread faster than should be possible, trees and buildings falling victim to its insatiable hunger, swallowed into the pit of the fiery beast's stomach. _My children!_ her mind cried. Sense returned to her as her legs unrooted and sprung into action.

Byleth sprinted into the nearest building to begin her search; but the flames were too fierce, blocking her way and forcing her back. A slither of flame licked the skin of her hand with its scalding tongue as she moved to retreat. She winced and jerked back, coughing as smoke and soot invaded her throat, her vision- choking and blinding. Byleth made one last attempt and screamed for her children- for Rhea and Theos and Cichol- for _anyone. _No reply came, only the violent crackle of flame and the shattering of falling rubble. Her children were gone.

Accepting defeat, she staggered to the courtyard and fell to her knees. A sob tore from her throat, grief wracking her body as she wept. The beast hissed and spat all around, raging on with abandon while she watched in mournful horror. Above her the sky was a haze of red smoke and ash, the scattered stars blocked from view.

"_See the glow of flames ever burning bright_..." she whispered to herself, voice hoarse and broken. The song had been the trigger, she knew that now, as if the words had stirred the events into motion. _Time brought me here. It wanted me to see. _To witness the destruction of Zanado. Her home. _But why...? _As if in response, the orange beast retreated, slinking away into embers. And then the smoke cleared, and all was quiet.

A muffled voice bounced against the walls of her mind. It was different than the one that had brought her here, coming from the void from whence she came. _"Return, Fell Star," _it hissed, voice serpentine. _"The snakes are near."_ _No, _she cried in answer. _Not without my children. __I cannot leave them._The voice did not listen. Byleth felt herself drifting- or was she waking...?

As the world faded around her, Byleth was sure she glimpsed a body beneath the rubble, skin black and burned.

When her eyes fluttered open, her head was spinning. A face peered down at her. "Rhea?" Byleth murmured.

The stranger seemed not to hear. "There you are. I was sure you were a goner," she said with a smirk. Her obsidian hair was pulled back into a decorative bun, wisps of it trailing down past her chin. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with light freckles that speckled her thin nose and curved cheeks, and her full lips were painted a deep burgundy. Over a dark, sage-green shirt she wore a black leather jerkin buckled up the front, and her calves were wedged into knee-high boots.

She brought a glass to Byleth's lips. "Drink." Byleth jerked back, scrambling to sit up. The woman breathed a heavy sigh. "It's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. And trust me, I thought about it. You're more trouble than you're worth."

Byleth coughed into her fist, wincing from a pain in her head. A strand of damp hair slid over a shoulder, the ribbon it had been bound in torn and shredded. "Then why didn't you?" she croaked.

"For the same reason I thought about it. More trouble than you're worth." She scoffed. "You hit your head pretty hard back there. I was certain you'd die no matter what- but hey, it's nice to be wrong from time to time. Must have the luck of the goddess on your side."

"Yeah, I guess so." _You have no idea... _Byleth surveyed her surroundings, fingertips ghosting over the bandage wrapped around her temples. She had awoken in a small hut, streaks of light filtering in through the gaps of the boarded-up windows. The furnishings were basic enough; a single, hard bed (occupied by Byleth), a small kitchen area fitted into a dark corner with a variety of worn, bare cupboards, and a sitting area in-between. There was no hearth for a fire, and cobwebs hung from the wooden beams across the ceiling. It was hard to believe anyone lived here. "Where is this?"

"Umbra's Holdfast, a little to the east of the Sealed Forest," said the woman. "That's where I found you, laying in the mud with skin colder than a northman's frostbitten toes. You're welcome, by the way." She reclined in her seat- an old, moth eaten armchair- and crossed one leg over the other.

Byleth blinked at her. "I... thank you. How long was I out for?"

"Few hours, no more. If I hadn't found you when I did, you'd have frozen to death out there. Or been eaten by one of those beasts." The chair creaked as she leaned forward, curiosity in her murky green eyes. "What were you doing out there, anyway? No one with sense goes to the Sealed Forest alone. Or ever."

"I..." She trailed off, mind turned blank. Had she been alone? Such recklessness was unusual of her. _No, it isn't, _a voice chided her. Then she remembered. _Dimitri. _"I need..." Byleth stumbled to her feet, legs wobbling. "I need to return to the monastery. My students..." Arms caught her when she fell.

The woman lowered her back onto the bed and covered her in a blanket, a frown on her face. "Students? A professor is the last thing I thought you'd be. What's your name?"

"My name...?" Byleth stared blankly as alarm overtook her. Why could she not remember? She was a professor of the Officer's Academy, the head of the Blue Lions. _And Lady Rhea is my daughter... _Yes, that she was sure. And her father... had she had a father? Her breaths grew rapid. "My father... why can I not remember my father?" she mumbled to herself.

The woman rubbed her chin in thought. "Sothis above, you really did hit your head hard, huh?" She brushed a strand of hair from her face and sat back down.

"Sothis?" she said, testing the name. "Yes, that was it." Byleth shifted upright, nodding. That name felt right to her. "My name is Sothis. I am The Beginning..." A memory returned to her, of the dream that felt too real to truly be a dream. "Where are my children? Did I sleep so long? Rhea is waiting for me." Her head hurt, crowded with fragments of memories she was not sure were hers or another's. A flicker of war, the face of a man who brought her both comfort and grief. Another name came to her. "I had another name, once. Oh, what was it?" She shifted through mind until she found it. "Byleth. That was it. Or did it belong to someone else?" She huffed in frustration. "Nothing makes sense."

The woman gave her an odd look. "No kidding. I'm starting to think I should have left you in the mud. I don't deal with crazy." She released a puff of air, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The fall seems more serious than I thought..."

An idea sparked in her mind. "Please, I must go home to Zanado. Then I will remember, I'm sure of it."

"Home? Zanado?" The woman gave a mocking laugh. "That place is a ruin, been abandoned for centuries. Not even the crows live there now. I think it's best you stay here."

"No, no, no, I can't," Byleth pleaded. She unfolded herself from the blanket and tried to stand again, but the woman took her by the shoulders and pushed her down. "Please, I can't stay here, they'll be searching for me!"

"And you can't leave, not in the state you're in. Anyone who sees you walking around, clothes damp with mud and blood and spouting nonsense about being the goddess is going to be suspicious. They'll call for the knights. And not the friendly ones. Hell, you don't even have any shoes."

Byleth looked herself over, at the dark stains and tears in her dress, and frowned. "The knights can take me to Lady Rhea. I can explain to her what happened. She'll understand." _If I knew what happened, that is..._

The woman groaned. "Look, Sothis- _Byleth_. Whatever your name is. Tensions around here have already been off the scale after what happened in Remire. No one feels safe, not even with the knights' protection. There's been looting. Pillaging." She reached for the glass of water, took it and raised it to her lips. She grimaced at the taste. "At least stay here until your head clears. Then I'll personally escort you to Garreg Mach, yeah?"

Byleth parted her lips to protest but decided against it. A few hours rest would do her good, she supposed. _A bath, too_. She sighed and nodded her head. "As you wish. Though... may I have one request?"

"That depends on the request."

Byleth clicked her tongue, contemplating her words. "All I ask is... Is there a way for you to get a message to the monastery? So Rhea knows that I am safe."

The woman smiled faintly. "She means a lot to you, huh?" Byleth nodded. "Then I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"I'd say_ 'any__ time'_, but that would be lie." She quirked a brow. "And while I'm feeling _particularly_ generous today, I'll get you some fresh water," she said as she made her way to the dim kitchen area, muttering something about her going soft. Byleth leaned back against the headboard and exhaled deeply, fidgeting with the knitted blanket as she waited. She cleared her throat.

"Do you have a tub? To bathe in," she added quickly. The dirt between her toes itched, and she had begun to notice a rank smell lingering over her. It was embarrassing, to say the least. A clatter came from the kitchen. Cursing followed.

"What was that?" The woman shouted back. Byleth glanced over, but could not deduce what had happened. "Dropped the glass," she said in answer to the goddess' perplexed expression. "What did you want?"

Byleth averted her gaze. "I wish to bathe," she blurted out.

The woman snorted. "That makes two requests." She set the glass down atop the bedside table and returned to her armchair. "I guess you can't go back to your _Lady Rhea _looking like you've been rolling with the pigs." She tapped her foot on the wooden floor. "I'm sure there's one around here somewhere. Find you some new clothes, too. Get you out of that damp dress before you catch a cold." She rested an elbow on the arm of her chair and placed her chin in her palm, eyes boring into Byleth. "By the way... sorry about before. I don't keep much company these days."

"Apology accepted," Byleth said, despite the unease building in her gut.

"In that case-" the woman slapped her knees and stood, "-make yourself at home. Have a drink of water. They do say ice cold water clears the mind, after all." She glanced around. "I'll go find that tub."

"I will, thank you." Byleth reached for the glass and brought it to her lips. The water was cold as she'd said, and it felt like an icy river trickling down into her gut. Her brow furrowed when she noticed a mark on her hand as she set the glass down. From the curve of her thumb and across to the centre the flesh was red and blistered. _Could it be...?_

"What's that?"

Byleth shoved her hand beneath the blanket. "Nothing," she lied. Her company did not seem convinced. "It's nothing," she repeated, forcing a smile. The way the woman was watching her every move unsettled her.

"If you say so," she said. Byleth lifted the glass again, her throat suddenly dry. The world began to blur. A realisation dawned on her.

"You said nobody goes to the Sealed Forest alone," she recalled. Her vision was shaky now, fatigue weighing down her limbs. "Why were you there?" _And how did you find me?_

The woman did not respond. Instead, she kneeled into a crouch beside the bed. When the glass slipped from Byleth's grip, she caught it as if the movement were a regular habit. "You weren't supposed to wake up. Not yet," she said at last.

"You..." Byleth did not understand, her vision darkening. _Who are you? _she tried to voice, but the words came out a whistle of air.

"Shh..." The stranger stroked Byleth's cheek in tender motions, easing her into forced slumber. "Sleep well, Professor."

Then the world turned black.

* * *

**_A/N (edited)~_** **_This one was a pain_****_. Byleth(Sothis) gettin' deep in 'dreamland'. Smol Rhea. Not got much else to say except thank you to those who reviewed Ch2; _HaMiroKar420, iHateFridays and Guest. _And thanks to everyone else following along. Stay tuned for Ch4, where we switch back to check on Rhea!_** **_(edit: To clear up confusion, Seiros is the name she took to fight Nemesis. Rhea is her original name)_**

**REGARDING**** STORY ART**

**Tumblr: katlizhan**

**IG: katsficdraws**

**Only one drawing of Sothleth is up but I'll add more during the week: Mystery Woman, smol Rhea and Theos etc.**** (I hope?)**** (I'm slow have mercy)**


	4. UPDATE

**Update**

This notice is temporary and will be removed in time.

I wanted to let you all know (instead of leaving you in the dark) that this story will not be updated for the foreseeable future, as I just found out that next week my dog is to be put down. While I mourn I ask that you all be patient for Chapter 4 to be released. It is not being abandoned, only put on hold.

I may try to write the next two or so chapters during this time but it depends on how hard it is for me to do so.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
